


Forgive me, I meant to do it.

by captandor



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book title prompts! X-Men (Days of Future Past), Charles/Erik, angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, I meant to do it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompted by tigriswolf @ lj in comment-fic.

How many times over the years had Charles shouted Erik's name? In frustration, in big bold laughter, in anger, in passion. He'd lost count, an infinite amount of exclamations ago. He'd forgotten more of them than he could remember, he was sure. Even someone with his intelligence and capacity forgot the little things of the everyday sometimes.  
  
And yet it had been months since he last had and he recalled the last perfectly. Seeing Erik, after Charles himself had freed him from prison and somehow - of course! - ensured this moment repeating itself, turning to flee from him, he yelled the name until his voice is hoarse. He screamed, watching Erik run, yet again.  
  
Charles Xavier will learn and forget many, many things in his life - he is Professor X, keeper of Cerebro, after all - but he will _never_ forget the look in Erik Lehnsherr's eyes, the second time he leaves him. It was one of heavy regret, and somehow triumph as well. As if he were sorry, to Charles (and no one else, never anyone else), but he'd meant to do it all the same.


End file.
